


When A Raven Taps At Your Window

by Mackimillion



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Other, ghost angst week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackimillion/pseuds/Mackimillion
Summary: "The only human he had ever truly loved and accepted was dying. The reason was so… human as well. It wasn’t cancer or a violent attack. No, it was something that he thought much worse. His human was dying from old age. "
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	When A Raven Taps At Your Window

The problem with Nameless Ghouls was twofold. Firstly they all had names, well they had identifiers. The second was that they lived so long that it tended to take its toll on the poor creatures. Omega was no different he had been around when the church was created, and when it had been burned down. But he had also been there when the move happened and they rebuilt. Just like how he was there for the creation of the Ghost Project. That project still would be in his future, but currently, he was at a loss of words. 

The only human he had ever truly loved and accepted was dying. The reason was so… human as well. It wasn’t cancer or a violent attack. No, it was something that he thought much worse. His human was dying from old age. They were shutting down and there was nothing he could do to help them. They lay in their bed and recounted the fun times they had enjoyed. But their voice was weak and they tended to trail off because they forgot what they were speaking about. 

The ghoul held their hand still and listened to them ramble on. His calloused fingers running over their pale and wrinkly skin softly, he was too afraid to push down too hard. He might break them, their skin could tear away. But Omega sat there, gently rubbing and still listening; willing his eyes to not water. In the old room, he sat, surrounded with photographs of varying quality and portraying many things. They still just laid in their bed and rasped their tales to the ghoul. Omega looked at the pictures of his beloved and their long-gone spouse. He had never told them how he felt for the sole reason they deserved to be with their own kind. 

His beloved had married and had a family with their partner. The human kits were fully grown and many had children of their own now. The eldest of the grandchildren would be finishing high school soon if he remembered correctly. The family was still active in the church but they didn’t see Omega’s beloved too often, family rift and all that. So he sat with his beloved and listened. He didn’t cry though. That was until his beloved drew one final breath and whispered their final words. It wasn’t a goodbye though. It was worse, it was a reminder of what he could have had. His beloved had spoken their last words. Those words? They were words of three. I love you. 

Omega sat with the knowledge that he had outlived his beloved, he would outlive the other humans as well. Sometimes having the longer life span hurt. That was the price to pay for life eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it! It took me a little longer even after I thought I wouldn't be able to do it. This was for the life eternal prompt as well. If you liked it please let know. -M


End file.
